mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 3 (PSP Version)
Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is a SIE Port rereleased by THQ but distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and developed by TOSE in 2010 for the PSP and it is the 10th Anniversary of the Mitchell Van Morgan 3 game released in 2000 for the Game Boy Color, and is the return of the main protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan and as well as his arch-nemesis, the main antagonist Marquessa. It is the sequel to Mitchell Van Morgan 2 the alternate port and the third PlayStation Portable port installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. The game begins when Mitchell learns about Marquessa's diabolical schemes, Marquessa now takes over the cities, factories, casinos and even his employees in the center of Raleighopolis and goes out to steal the seven Power Stones before his arch-nemesis Mitchell does. Mitchell also receives tell-tale reports of this nature as well and decides that he would like to give it to Princess Peach. His reasoning for this is unknown, but despite this, he arrives before a consequently infuriated Andriod arrives. Plot The game's protagonists are Mitchell Van Morgan, his sidekick, Gavin O'Neal Davis; Gavin is described as having idolized Mitchell as a child, and wanting to keep up with him. Martin J. Moody is the benevolent frenemy of Mitchell. David Drake is the teenage truant who is benevolent frenemy of Gavin, a werewolf by full moon and also Mitchell's moronic friend. Nicholas Dunn a gymnastic lancer-styled dude born in the same time as Mitchell and Gavin. Carolyn Ashley Taylor is Mitchell's lucky & shy girlfriend. Jennifer Hooker is Gavin's crazy & self-proclaimed girlfriend. And Ebony Nichole Lewis the jewel thief/part-time government spy having kickboxing skills and having a bittersweet relationship with Martin. The game's premise is similar to that of the original Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game) and Mitchell Van Morgan 2. Mitchell's nemesis, Marquessa, is planning world domination with his army of andriod robots, which he has placed animals inside, and the power of the seven Power Stones. However, this time he is constructing an armored space station known as the Death Zig (a space station a lot familiar to Death Star from Star Wars). The goal of the game is to defeat Marquessa, optionally saving as many animals as possible and collecting all seven Stones. By default, the game ends with Mitchell riding on Gavin's biplane. However, if the player has collected all of the Power Stones, Mitchell, in his Super Mitchell form, flies alongside it. Main Hub The main hub of this game is in Raleighopolis, A North Carolinian metroplois city home based on which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Levels External Links *THQ Japan *Nickelodeon Japan *THQ Games *Nickelodeon Games Category:Article stubs Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with alternate versions Category:PlayStation Portable-only games